Promises of Protection – The Loss of Protection
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Everything is perfect in Alec Lightwood's little world. He's had an amazing holiday, he's back in charge of his Institute, he has his family around him and his warlock in Brooklyn... What could possibly go wrong? Oh, you mean other then the fact he soon discovers his warlock is MISSING! M-rated just to be safe - but its more tease then anything.


**Promises of Protection – The Loss of Protection**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Yes, you guessed it...another continuation. By the angel my brain would not leave me alone... Actually I have now vowed that this is the second last instalment I'll write for this little series. I actually truly know how I want this to end now, so I thought best to really write it up and give it the best farewell I can come up with. Of course this chapter is angst for poor darling Alec, so even if it is that, please be patient for the final conclusion yet to come...

In any case, I hope someone enjoys!

#

Alec was walking into the Ops Centre with his team around him, everyone all smiles after an intense but successful training session together. There was still jabs about Alec keeping his lips sealed at just what he and Magnus did on their vacation exploring various countries around Asia.

Of course Alec kept his lips sealed because Magnus was his own personal guide as he whisked them from country to country, giving him the in-depth history of every place that spanned back 800 years, for Magnus had lived there at one point or another, and once the sightseeing was done for the day, Alec was thoroughly bedded in every damn hotel and hotel bathroom they stayed in, making him blush every time he thought about it. God he had hoped they didn't have neighbours next to them because Magnus did not use any silencing enchantments during their heated escapades and Alec had cried out in absolute euphoria on multiple occasions... All occasions if he was truthful.

'Hurry up and just admit that you and Magnus did nothing but have sex the entire time you were gone. That's why you are so rusty these days.' In their training, Jace had tried to provoke Alec, and granted him and his boyfriend did have quite a lot of sex on their adventures, but nobody needed to know that except Magnus and Alec (and maybe the random neighbours that heard Alec's wanton screams) but never mind that!

What Jace forgot was that Alec was the best shadowhunter in all of New York and as such he ended up outwitting his brother as he swept the kendo stick under his feet and Jace landed with a thud on his back, a grunt bursting from his lips.

'What's this about me being off my game?' Alec grinned down at his brother whilst leaning on the stick, blue eyes glinting in the morning light that broke through the stained glass windows.

'You cocky shit.' Jace griped as Alec let off a small chuckle and then stuck out his fingerless gloved hand and pulled him to his feet.

Alec had been back at work for a couple of months now. Whilst he had originally only requested a month off, that month had actually turned into three and it was the best three months of Alec's life.

However, now he was back and in-charge of the Institute, insanely busy, no shock there, but for the shadowhunter, everything was perfect.

He had his family that loved him surrounding him, supporting him in everything he did and back in Brooklyn, in a certain loft apartment which he spent more nights at then the very Institute he grew up in, was the one person he loved most in the world.

It was barely 9am and Alec was almost certain at this "early" hour his beautiful warlock was probably still curled up, naked, in bed with his loveable cat right at his side, possibly even sleeping on his head now. Chairman had the weirdest sleeping positions after all.

Alec grinned as he recalled this mornings memory as he had risen from slumber at the persistent sound of his alarm going off at 5:30. He rolled away from his lovers warmth and turned it off at the insistent and adorable grumbles coming from his all powerful warlock. Centuries old and he became a grumbling, adorable mess at the insistent beeping of his alarm, it was very adorable for Alec to hear and witness.

He'd thrown the covers off, was about to rise out of bed when Magnus had thrown his arms out in the darkness and had latched onto his hips, drawing him back into the bed and back towards his warm lean body.

'Magnus,' Alec chuckled softly as addictive lips were brushing softly at the back of his neck. 'I've an early training session with Jace, Izzy and Clary this morning.' His warlock did not loosen his hold on him, in fact it only tightened as he continued to kiss his neck more and more. It sent delightful shudders down Alec's spine, never mind the appendage which was coming to life behind him, much like his own in fact. 'If you let me go now, I'll be back early this evening and I'll make you pancakes.' He'd finally mastered them, once again thanks to Magnus giving him pointers. It had brought silly grins to their faces as Alec stated he didn't need the step stool this time, they both remembering the time when Magnus taught Alec how to make an omelette.

'Pancakes is hardly the right meal for dinner Alexander.' Came the rumbled voice against his ear, hot breath fanning across his pink cheek as a tongue darted out to capture his earlobe.

'So is that a no to enjoying pancakes in bed, naked, and together?' The arms which had been around his waist let go instantly and Alec laughed heartily as he finally rolled out, and then fumbled in the darkness for his clothing which was scattered about the floor from their heated antics the night before. Alec had just pulled on his dark grey boxer briefs and was pulling his jeans up his firm legs when Magnus snapped his fingers and turned on a bedside lamp so he could find his brown long sleeved shirt, his socks, boots and jacket with ease. His weaponry were always left in the living room. Only his stele (and warlock) stayed close.

Alec was dressed in less then a minute. There wasn't much to his outfit after all and he sat on the edge of the bed to kiss his boyfriend.

'You better not be teasing me shadowhunter.' Magnus in his half asleep, half awake adorableness tried chasing his lips as Alec ended their lip-lock.

'Go back to sleep Magnus.' Alec pressed his lips to his warlock's forehead and then got up when there was another resonating sound of a snap of fingers echoing through the room.

'Portal awaits, my dear.' Alec gave Magnus another long kiss, ending it when Magnus gave an adorable and content sigh. 'I love you.' Alec's gorgeous warlock all but purred as he nuzzled his face into his neck, pressing a light kiss to his deflect rune, making his heart flutter for the millionth time since he'd met Magnus. 'Be safe.' With a final kiss, Alec got to his feet and then he was out the bedroom door, bending slightly to brush his hand over Chairman's arched back as the feline was heading for the bedroom to keep his boyfriend company in his stead.

'Take care of him Chairman.' Alec grinned when he received a 'meow' as though Magnus' cat was saying: Of course I will.

#

Alec stumbled a little on the stairs in the Ops Centre, catching himself and felt his eyebrows furrow. 'What the hell?' The annoyed little voice inside of him questioned as Alec suddenly felt quite hot and yet he had barely broken a sweat during the training session so was a little confused by his body's sudden change.

"Hey Alec, you alright there buddy?" Alec shifted his gaze to Jace, feeling his vision blur a bit. "You look a little pale." Alec already knew his complexion was pale, but even with how suddenly hot his body was feeling, their was also a prickly sensation happening as well, his heart hammering in his chest, his breath a little uneven.

"Something isn't right but I'm..." Alec never did finish as he stumbled once more, catching himself on the main bench in the Ops Centre which they always deliberated around before heading off on missions and such.

"Alec!" Izzy cried out as she rushed to his side, Jace and Clary not far behind her.

"No, I'm alright." Alec stood up straight and waved his sister off. He gave a nod to one of the techs to bring up one of the latest reports onto the massive screen as he took a few steps forward to get a closer look at the pictures on the screen. "So, what do we have?" Alec unconsciously rubbed a fisted hand against his hammering heart, taking in a few deep breaths to try and control its beat, to slow it down to its normal rhythm but nothing seemed to be working.

'Something is wrong with me.' Alec internally thought and felt a little unsure on his own two feet and decided it was probably best to get back to the bench where he could lean against it, but as soon as he took a single step, his world spun and he could feel himself pull another face and this time there was nothing around him to catch himself on as Alec felt his world tilt backwards, knowing he was going to collapse to the floor with an almighty thud.

"Alec!" Jace skidded on his knees towards his parabatai, Alec's head and upper shoulders landing safely in his lap and not the hard tiled floor like the lower half of his body did. "What's wrong?" Jace placed his hands against Alec's gasping chest, watching as his brother pulled up his shirt, blue eyes squinting down at his abdomen where a faint scar lay. That scar was all that was left of the grotesque wound from when he was but 10 years old as Alec tried to focus his sight on the 'MB' against his pale skin which was currently glowing bright red, setting his skin on fire.

"AH!" Alec bit his bottom lip, biting into it and drawing blood as he had not meant to cry out like he did. He was a formidable warrior, the best of the best and yet here he was doubled over in pain and he hadn't a clue as to why. All he knew was Magnus' signature against him hurt like the fiery circles of hell...and he truly didn't know how that felt but by the angel it was excruciating!

The Head of the Institute knew his family and other shadowhunters under his leadership were all standing around, unsure what to do for him as Alec curled up into a ball for a moment, drawing in several deep breaths as he drew himself up to his knees.

"Alec, what's going on? You're scaring us." Izzy's brown eyes were filled with worry as she darted them between her usually invincible big brother and then over to Jace and Clary who were both at a loss as to what to do right now.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Alec mumbled over and over as his blue eyes filled with fear as his wrist cuff, Magnus' wrist cuff, the very cuff which had been with him for 14 years was torn from him by an unforeseeable force! It landed on the tiled floor and before Alec could blink or even pick it up he watched as the leather material began to disintegrate! "Noooooo!" Alec knew his voice was practically a whimper as he scrambled for his bond with Magnus only to watch it slip through his fingers as it had turned to a 'sand-like' substance and then vanished!

"Alec..."

"MAGNUS!" Alec shouted, several of his shadowhunters jumping on the spot, much like his team did at his horrendous and painful shout. No one could do a thing to help their leader who was currently hunched over and out of breath.

Those that knew about the bond between the shadowhunter and the warlock waited with baited breath for a portal to form and for the dashing warlock to step through in a flourish of sparkling magic and eyes blazing at the thought that something had happened to the very shadowhunter he'd pledged protection to.

As Izzy, Jace and Clary looked around, no portal formed and all that could be heard was Alec's harsh breathing.

"Where is he?" Izzy whispered to Clary who shook her head in sheer worry for her friend and leader. Her and Alec had had a rough start, but everything was fine now between them and when either of them were hurt, or were in pain, they all were, for this was a team, a family, and they all wanted to be there for each other until the very end.

"Jace?" Clary asked, at a loss of what to do, but everyone was as no one was sure as to whether they should touch Alec as he whimpered and withered in pain on the floor.

However, as they watched on, they all had the same thought: Why the hell hadn't Magnus shown up?!

"AH!" Alec doubled over once more, this pain was far more horrible then any wound he'd ever been dealt, ten times over. Or maybe that should be a hundred times over! It was even worse then the poison that had flowed through his very tiny body when he was 10 years old. Tears sprung to the shadowhunters eyes and Alec clenched them shut, never in his life wanting anyone to see him cry.

Izzy couldn't take it anymore. She was on her knees in front of her big brother. "What's wrong? Talk to me Alec!" Worry clear as day on her face and in her voice. She lifted her brothers face, it cupped within her hands as her own breath caught at watery blue eyes trying to focus on her.

"Magnus..." Alec gasped as he tried to catch his breath, eyes screwing shut for a moment and a single tear slipped down his cheek without him even realising it. Izzy was right there to wipe it up as she waited anxiously for Alec to let out what he needed to say after several deep breaths. "Iz, something has happened... Something has happened to Magnus. I don't know how I know, I just..." He couldn't even finish as another wave of pain engulfed him, Alec's blurry eyes and Izzy's dewy ones were gazing at his abdomen, Alec having once again lifted up his shirt to watch in horror and disbelief as the 'MB' faded away.

Jace quickly got into action, helping to lift Alec to his shaky feet. "If you think something has happened, then that is more then enough for me to believe that something isn't right at all. Lets get to Magnus' place and find out what that is." Alec vaguely felt Jace activate some of his runes, the power of them washing over him immediately as he felt his body burst with adrenaline.

#

The team of four suddenly rushed out of the Institute, Alec having the mindset to speed dial the one person who could make it to Magnus' loft apartment before them.

"Hey Alec,"

"Cat, get to Magnus' now!" He didn't even give her any explanation, but she was a smart woman and would feel the desperation in his voice. No further words were needed as Alec pocketed his phone and looked at each one of his family (Clary included) and they all knew what he thought.

The speed rune was activated.

#

Alec burst into Magnus' loft apartment, the others not far behind him as his blue eyes scanned the large living space and only found Catarina as she stood in the middle of it, her eyes filled with worry. She could never hide her worry well, especially when it had to do with someone she loved.

"Cat, is he...?"

"His wards are down." Alec sucked in a shuddering breath, finally taking notice of that too. "I..." Catarina gulped down the lump in her throat knowing her next words were going to rock the shadowhunter to his very core. "I cannot feel him at all."

"Can you check again?"

"Alec..."

"Please Cat!" Alec voiced in desperation and watched her white magic shift about the place. Alec was breathing hard, Izzy's right hand tucked in his left, Clary's left one in his right, and Jace was behind him, hands clenched on his shoulders as though that would keep Alec from collapsing to the ground, from falling apart at this sudden and rather unexpected turn of events in his young life.

"Wait, there's something..." Cat made her way over towards the closed glass balcony door and then bent down.

"What is it?" Alec was beside her in seconds, the comforting warmth of his family gone as his breath lodged in the back of his throat as Catarina cradled his hand and then dropped two items into his open palm.

"I cannot feel him here Alec. Its like he's...vanished into thin air." Alec bit his bottom lip. "The only faint trace of him is on those items, but its barely there, like his very existence is being wiped from here." Crystal blue eyes dreaded what had been placed in his hand but he had to look because the very dreaded word of 'vanished' is exactly what Alec was thinking too. After all, his cuff and Magnus' signature had disappeared like the High Warlock himself.

Alec took in a deep breath as he shifted his gaze and what was in his hand stole the very breath from him, making Alec weak at the knees as he dropped to the floor. He could feel Izzy and Jace at his side in seconds.

"Alec, what is it?" Jace softly voiced, as everyone watched Alec open up his hand more and they all gazed down at a crystal blue pendant necklace and a familiar snake ear cuff. "Alec is that..."

"Our link has been severed." Those words were like poison to Alec, but he had at last blurted it out since he had already felt it with the pain at his abdomen as Magnus' initials were burned off his very skin. His cuff was gone and so with that was his protection bond with Magnus. Alec was very confused by it all, because Magnus said only he could break it and yet...and yet...

'Magnus was gone!' Alec screamed internally, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh Alec..." Izzy wrapped an arm over his shoulders.

"I'll kill him." Several pairs of eyes shifted to an angry Jace.

"Jace," Clary tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"No! No one dares crushes Alec's feelings and gets away with it! I don't care if he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn! I'll rip his god damn heart out!"

"Magnus wouldn't do that!" All eyes shifted to a very protective Catarina, her blue skin and white hair breaking through her glamour, emotions erratic. "Please Alec, please believe in me when I say there is no way Magnus would ever disappear of his own volition." Cat kneeled in front of the Head of the Institute, her warm but shaky hand pressed at his cold cheek. "I've known Magnus for over two centuries now and I've never seen him love someone the way he loves you. I'm certain something unexpected happened, for he would never leave without telling you. Perhaps it was something that even Magnus may have been unprepared for. So much so, all he could think about is that wherever he had to go, he had to cut his link with you in order to keep you safe, keep you protected like he vowed to do when you were just a little boy."

"What about him though?" Alec mumbled softly. "If he's doing this to protect me, then who is there to protect him?" Cat's eyes welled up at the sheer worry in Alec's pure blue eyes. This young man, this amazingly powerful shadowhunter, who had become a dear friend to her truly did love one of her best friends with all his heart. Alec loved Magnus with every fibre of his being.

"Oh Alec, please do not doubt Magnus' strength and power. He wasn't named the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the leader of our people, because he drew the short straw."

A sudden noise had everyone on alert, but weapons were lowered when a pitiful meow echoed through the room.

"Chairman!" Alec opened his arms as Magnus' adorable cat leapt at him, burying his adorable face into the crux of Alec's neck and shoulder region practically wailing into his ear, like the adorable little guy was trying to tell him something. Alec could feel his heart beating rapidly. "He's petrified."

"Which means something otherworldly happened here." Cat was up on her feet and clacking away on her phone with rapid speed. "Let me call some contacts in the warlock community to see if they've heard any rumours of a possible attack going down on Magnus." Alec gripped Chairman harder at Catarina's words.

"And we'll start calling on our contacts and checking out whether someone's been paying a little too much attention to the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Izzy offered up as everyone rose to their feet. "I know its not much of a plan, but its a start at least, from both sides." All eyes shifted to Alec who had not risen to his feet.

"Alec?" Clary called out, hand on his shoulder.

"You go, I'd like to stay here for a moment." All eyes were filled with worry for their brother and friend, but none of them wanted to have an all out argument with him when he was already as fragile as he was.

"I'll be in touch." Catarina conjured a portal and stepped through it, it closing behind her in an instant.

"Keep your phone on, we'll let you know of any news we find." Jace squeezed Alec's shoulder whilst Izzy bent down and pressed her lips to his forehead and then the three of them left him be, leaving Alec to his own dark thoughts as he held Chairman close.

"Where is he Chairman?" Alec mumbled aloud. "Please tell me he is safe?" Of course the feline wasn't going to answer him as the little guy buried his head deeper into Alec's warmth. "You've had a rough morning, let's get you to bed." Alec mumbled as he staggered to Magnus' bedroom which he had spent countless hours within.

When he made his way across the threshold, the bed was perfectly made, canary yellow sheets and comforter in place. Those very sheets which they had made love in for the first time nearly half a year ago now. Alec placed Chairman down watching as he scrambled off the bed and instead hid underneath it in the darkness and warmth of whatever was under Magnus' bed. Alec took a seat on the edge, placing the necklace he'd given Magnus over his neck and heard it clink lightly against the one Magnus had gifted him when he placed it under his shirt. He'd keep it there for safe keeping, until his warlock was back safe and sound and he could return it to its rightful place, resting against Magnus' golden-bronze flawless skin and his strong beating heart.

Alec's hand brushed over Magnus' silk cobalt blue robe which was thrown haphazardly on the bedspread.

'Do you like the colour Alexander? I got it thinking of your beautiful eyes, and couldn't resist wrapping myself around the wondrous colour and thinking of you.' Magnus had given him a wink as he'd portaled away for the day, doing "warlock things" was the vague explanation he had gotten from the dashing man. Well that and he'd been in India which is where he'd picked up the new robe. As Magnus had paraded around his living room, of course Alec knew his warlock was fresh from a shower and was very much naked beneath the silk robe, and it was totally Magnus' fault for making Alec remove it from his irresistible body.

'It is a very nice colour on you, but I do prefer you without it.' Alec was still surprised at himself when he blurted out his inner most and very honest thoughts on his boyfriend, but was pleased with himself at the look on Magnus' face as the older man stole his lips for several long moments, not caring in the least that he was naked in his living room with Alec wrapped all around him fully clothed in his usual shadowhunter gear.

Alec jerked from his past thoughts as he pulled the robe to his face, curling up in the middle of Magnus' bed and screwed his eyes tightly shut as he breathed in Magnus' earthy sandalwood smell which also had a hint of sugary sweetness to it as well. Alec willed himself not to cry as he held the material to his face.

"He's fine, he's fine, he's fine..." Was Alec's mumbled chants.

In the stillness of the room, in the eerily quiet of the loft apartment which was rarely quiet, a sob finally broke from soft lips.

#

(A Week Later...)

Alec thought it best to try with all his might and keep his mind busy, but truthfully, when your warlock boyfriend, your protector, the very person you loved most in this world was ripped away from you without warning, taking his voice, his smile, his laugh, his protection and his signature with him, Alec was finding everything very difficult right now. He was barely keeping it together as it was.

He had several investigations/missions happening at the moment, unsanctioned of course, and it was all tight lipped between the four of them as well as they were trying to locate any information about the sudden disappearance of the High Warlock of Brooklyn without bringing it too much to light. After all, this news would rock the Down World to its very core if word started spreading and Alec would hate for something like that to happen. He had enough on his plate as it was without rumours spreading through the downworld grapevine.

Though in all seriousness, just how long would it be before someone began to question just where Magnus Bane was?

Alec shook his head as he was currently circling a punching bag, trying to tire himself out as sleep was becoming a distant memory these days. Even eating had no appeal to Alec, but the worry in his teams eyes made him force himself to eat everyday. Granted it was only once a day, but it was something at least.

During the day, one of them was always close by, always within reach if he needed them, but in the evening, when he was alone, lying in his bed, unable to stay at Magnus' loft as he would end up an absolute mess without his warlock wrapped warmly, possessively, soothingly around him, Alec was lost in his head, in his deep dark thoughts of Magnus lying in some ditch, dead, somewhere out in the world and that he wasn't fast enough to stop it from happening.

Alec went to complete a roundhouse kick, misjudging and collapsed to the ground, thudding onto his back as he gazed up at the ceiling, breath harsh as he panted heavily about the empty room. When he was in here, no one else was allowed. Of course he was never like that, since training was important to all shadowhunters, but lately, Alec was not the shadowhunter that everyone knew him as.

Taking in several deep breaths, Alec closed his eyes and tried to focus on a happy memory of he and Magnus together as he needed his heart and body to calm down lest he explode.

#

The memories and photos were countless on their journeys but Japan was there last country on their ten week vacation. Tokyo ended up being the last city Alec saw and it had been an interesting experience for the shadowhunter. All the beauteousness and weirdness about it and the fact they'd taken silly pictures at Magnus' insistence, which Alec secretly kept a copy of them in his pocket wherever he went, and then they had gorged themselves on fatty tuna one evening as well.

A few hours out of the bustling city, Magnus had hired out an entire ryokan, which was a little excessive, but then realised why he had done so. Magnus had given everyone the night off so they could walk around naked without a care in the world. That'd been a particularly nice memory, his warlocks addictive golden-bronze skin on full view, Magnus not at all ashamed of his body, but then when he had a devilish and hot body like that, why would he?

'Like what you see pretty boy?' Magnus had sultrily asked him and even with his face bright red, Alec had indeed liked the view very much. He'd taken a step forward, hands all of a sudden being very needy and greedy as Alec could not stop touching flawless golden-bronze skin.

Horrifyingly, the shadowhunter had blurted out he was prepared to worship it, which Magnus couldn't help but stare at him to see whether that were true or not, but then stole the breath out of him as he all but assaulted his lips, nipping and sucking for all he was worth.

'I want you...' Alec blurted out, feeling overly hot which had nothing to do with the hot springs.

'I'm all yours shadowhunter.' Magnus was a true master, a true teacher as he slowly showed him how to take charge and please him, please the both of them, until they were a mess and a tangle of slack limbs and gasping breaths on the floor of their large suite.

That had been a heck of a lot of work and Alec hated to admit it, but a hell of a lot of pressure as well. He had to ensure he was doing everything in his power to make sure Magnus knew just what he did to him and to also ensure that the lovely warlock was receiving pleasure from him too. Alec wasn't sure if he'd be able to take on that sort of role any time soon again. Give him the frustrations of the Council, rogue shadowhunters and downworlders, hell even his parents and also a crap load of demons and he was his all powerful and confident self, voicing his opinions where he saw fit or taking them down without a thought, but lay his warlock out before him, all for the taking and he was a fumbling mess which Magnus had found very endearing.

On several occasions in regard to his fleeting and slightly hesitant touches and caresses, his warlock had burst out into infectious laughter, promptly apologising to Alec who was pouting for all he was worth at being made fun of, but Magnus explained quickly that his fingers had indeed fluttered over certain areas which were a little ticklish to the warlock. Alec wasn't sure if Magnus was being truthful or not because he was thinking he was also setting Magnus off because he had been licking at Magnus' golden-bronze skin like a damn kitten, all tentative and unsure and not the boldness and sureness that Magnus did to him over and over again.

'Take your time shadowhunter, I'm not going anywhere.' Magnus had whispered sultrily to him, his words were a soothing balm to Alec and after what Alec would call the lamest sex they'd ever had, since he'd been in charge of it, Magnus had taken him off to the open hot springs for an amazing soak and to also try and shift his mind from how crap a job he did at pleasuring Magnus.

The said warlock on the other hand had not been disappointed in Alec's first attempts to take the lead and later that evening had rewarded him with a deep tissue massage where he ended up moaning and groaning and became an absolute hot mess as Magnus rewarded him with soft pulses of his magic shuddering through his body.

It was also in Tokyo that Alec had bought Magnus his second present. This one was a colourful omamori, just for his beautiful warlock. He'd given it to him on their last night in Tokyo, imprinting the look of wonder on Magnus' face as Alec was seriously coming to the conclusion that no one had ever given the warlock a present in all his 800+ years. Or if they had, maybe it was over a century ago since Magnus had closed off his heart and all... And when you lived a long time like Magnus had, surely memories were pretty hazy from centuries ago.

In any case, Alec was pleased as punch at himself when he murmured the omamori was for luck and protection to his dear warlock and he was then thoroughly kissed and taken over the couch rather heatedly in thanks.

Tokyo definitely held an important place in Alec's heart for sure.

#

Alec shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't!

'Magnus is out there, waiting for me, I'm sure of it.' Alec confessed internally. 'By the angel, whatever it takes, I will find him.' He rolled onto all fours and then shot up to his feet, picking up his hand towel and then promptly headed for his office, knowing for even a few short hours he could loose himself in his paperwork.

#

(Three Weeks Later...)

Still nothing.

Alec's patience was very thin, snapping at his underlings beneath him, even his family as Magnus was no closer to being located.

During the weeks Alec had returned to Magnus' loft, every now and then to ensure Chairman still had enough food and water to keep him alive. The shadowhunter didn't very much like being in Magnus' place without the warlock around. It was like he was snooping even though Magnus had given him that key to his place, like he could come and go as he pleased. Though Alec always knew it was a 'come and go' type of situation with the warlock still being there and not how it was right now.

Just this morning, Alec had let himself in, moving directly to Magnus' study and pulled some books from the man's shelves, stuffing them into a large bag and then he stepped back into the large open plan living room, shifting his gaze to the dining table where two wine glasses sat side by side. Magnus had surprised him with a romantic dinner, a strong merlot which Alec was still not used to alcohol that much, and then he was whisked off to bed for a night of hot and passionate sex with his boyfriend, Magnus claiming two days without him in his arms was the worst thing in the world for the warlock. Alec had rolled his eyes at the over dramatic way his warlock had whined at him that evening, but the bedroom was soon filled with his moans.

Currently he resided in his office, Magnus' old books all over the coffee table as he sifted through them as best he could. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, nor was his demonic language skills the best, since some of them he didn't even recognise, knowing Magnus was practically a walking encyclopaedia and a multi-linguist at that.

Alec shot to his feet, making the other person in the office with him jolt as she had been sitting on the lounge just watching him quietly.

"Alec, slow down, you're going to burn yourself out." Izzy rose to her short height, trying to capture Alec as he strode past and to one of the large bookcases in the office, blue eyes drifting over the history books as though trying to find his answers in the titles on the spines.

"If I stop for a moment, I really will burn out."

"Alec..." Izzy placed a comforting hand on his forearm, drawing him back towards the couch and sitting the both of them down.

"Where is he Iz? Is he locked up somewhere? Is he possibly being tortured for something? Or is he safe, but doesn't want to tell me he is?"

"Do you think he would do that to you? Just vanish without a word?"

"No, like Cat said, Magnus isn't like that. I'm holding onto what little hope I have that I haven't done something wrong that made him feel like he needed to vanish, needed an escape from me." Izzy cupped her brothers face.

"You know your warlock best Alec. As does Catarina. So I'm inclined to believe you and her words. Something has happened to him and its not your fault."

"What if he's in pain and wondering why hasn't someone come to look for him? Why haven't I come to rescue him?"

"Are you sure he needs rescuing?"

"I don't know, but my thoughts are so jumbled, so intense, all I can think of is that he is out there, somewhere, and I'm not there to help him. Like he has protected me all this time, I had wanted to do the same for him, but I'm failing him Iz."

"Alec, Magnus wouldn't think bad of you at all. And he certainly wouldn't think you've failed him if he knew how much you've run yourself ragged."

"I'm failing him as a shadowhunter." Izzy tilted her head at that. "I promised to protect him, not just because he's now my boyfriend, but because he is a downworlder. The alliances I've put in place, which have taken so long to come about, where I swore to the Heads of the Down World that I and my shadowhunters beneath me would protect them for their lives are precious to us. It doesn't matter about their blood or parentage, because they matter like everyone else. My words mean nothing, they are but a lie as Magnus is out there and I'm not helping him. He's been taken, angel knows where, and we haven't done a thing to rectify that."

"Alec, its alright to be upset."

"Upset won't get me anywhere."

"But it might clear your mind for a moment."

"Why?"

"Maybe you need to let it all out." Izzy brushed her thumb over her brother's pale cheek. She knew he wasn't eating properly and angel knows she saw the bags under his eyes as clear as day. Sleep would not come easily to him with Magnus out of reach. "You've kept everything bottled up inside. You are but a single delicate thread away from spiralling downhill. I know you might think it a weakness, but Alec, its me here, no one else. You know I love you. I love you and Magnus and I won't ever judge." Izzy tapped away on her phone, Alec arching an eyebrow as she gazed back up at him when she was done. "I've deactivated the cameras."

"Izzy..."

"Showing your worry, for the person you love most, isn't a weakness Alec. It shows how much you care, how much you love and that is not something to be ashamed of. I hope, one day, I too will feel that much love for one person."

"I..."

"Do you remember what mum said to us when we were little? Shadowhunters love but once in their lifetime." Alec blinked at Izzy's words. "Sometimes if they are lucky, they'll love again, but I know you Alec. I know you are definitely someone who will only ever love once. And for you, that love is all consuming and all focused towards Magnus." Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "Magnus isn't just your protector or your warlock Alec. He's the man you have fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with. And he's been taken from you, by some unknown force that we cannot fight." Izzy cupped her big brother's cheek, watching those pretty blue eyes water. "Yet. This isn't the end for the two of you Alec. I don't know how I know, but I know. Your love, it will last a lifetime and then some. I can just feel it."

"Izzy..."

"I'm here for you Alec." Izzy held out her arms, relief flooding her as Alec collapsed into her arms, his winding around her nice and tight. She bit her own lip, keeping her own emotions at bay as she knew her big brother needed her now more then ever. "I'll hold you until you let it all out." She screwed her brown eyes shut as she listened to gut wrenching sobs break from her invincible brothers lips. He'd been holding it all in for the past three weeks and he should have done this from the very beginning.

#

Alec wasn't sure how long he lost it for, but he took in some shuddering breaths, breaking his death grip on his baby sister and let her brush her fingers under his red eyes as she traced away the last of his tears.

"How do you feel?"

"Strangely better." It may be embarrassing, but it was true. "What about you?" Alec had to remember this wasn't just about him. He knew how close Clary and Izzy were to Magnus and even Jace and his warlock had some weird sort of friendship which was generally laced with a lot of bickering and bantering, but it was so them.

"I'm worried out of my mind for him."

"Tell me he's alright?" Alec all but whispered.

Izzy gave a watery smile. "He's alright Alec. Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and your all powerful boyfriend, so don't you forget it." She proclaimed while poking her brother in the chest. "You have to keep the faith in here, like I am." Izzy placed her hand over Alec's heart and she let out a slight grunt as Alec held her tight once more. Again she wrapped her arms around him, giving him what little comfort she could offer.

#

(One Month Later...)

Alec was practically a walking zombie as the hours had ticked over into days and days had turned to weeks and now an entire month had passed!

Whilst Alec was pacing and freaking out about a lot of things, what also worried him, placed more pressure on his already fragile shoulders was the fact that Catarina had gone missing. Alec had not heard from her in over a week now and by the angel he hoped she was just following up some leads in the shady downworld and had not disappeared herself. Unless that is exactly what was happening, warlocks being taken that is...

Alec shook his head, trying not to think about that.

Once again he had tried to lose himself within his work. Tried to run himself into exhaustion so he would just drop off to sleep without thinking of where his beautiful warlock had gone. Again, during the day was another story. When he was locked in his office, writing up report after report, there was no helping the dark thoughts from invading his conscious on a continual basis.

The Head of the Institute was filled with worry, more so then he had ever felt in his entire life. He'd even caught himself looking in a mirror, half naked as his fingers brushed over the scar at his abdomen and where Magnus' initials used to be. And then there was the moments he caught himself brushing his fingers over his left wrist, where his cuff used to be and now it no longer was.

On more then one occasion Alec had caught himself from full on breaking down and crying, again he might add, since there was no way in hell he was going to do that again. Bawling like a child would get him nowhere!

Instead he'd rushed off to take out his frustration in the training room. So much so, on several occasions he'd actually collapsed into unconsciousness only to wake up in his bed and Jace, Izzy and Clary at his side, their eyes filled with silent worry for him. He didn't even need to apologise to them for his behaviour because they already knew the reason why he was the way he currently was right now.

The unsanctioned investigations/missions had been a bust. Every single one of them. The intel that Izzy and Jace had been working day and night on turned up nothing! Nothing! Even though he was grateful for everything his family was trying to do for him, for Magnus, he still had smashed one of the flat screens in frustration and then stormed off, heading straight for the training room to take out the rest of his worry and frustration on a poor defenceless punching bag.

#

Alec let out a sigh, once again in the training room and letting out his brutal force, reeling over the lack of anything popping up about Magnus. It had done his head in. No one could tell them anything about the whereabouts of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, though they didn't want a lot of people to know about his disappearance either, but rumours were out there and Alec was worried there would be a bloody uprising if they didn't find him soon. It was a month after all and people were starting to ask more and more questions. And then there was the dreaded thought of whether they would actual find Magnus at all!

Alec let out a battle cry and the punching bag split in half, sand pouring to the floor as Alec sagged to the ground, exertion making his chest heave and blue eyes shifting erratically about. The Head of the Institute had never felt so useless. Nor did he think he would do the one thing he did just yesterday evening, and that was heading for Alicante and right to his parents.

Before letting them know something had happened to his boyfriend, he had actually accused them, not keeping his usual cool and graceful shadowhunter head when it came to the man that he loved.

Alec had stormed into Idris, doors bursting open to a large office where his parents, funnily enough, still worked side by side even with them now being divorced.

'You tell me right now you had nothing to do with his disappearance.' No greeting, no nothing, just straight to the point.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" His mother was out of her chair.

'Tell me!' Alec had all but yelled at his parents. 'Tell me now you had no dealings in it because if I find out later on that you broke the new accords, not even the Clave will be able to save you.'

'What are you talking about son?' Robert was at his boy's side, hand on his shoulder as he'd seen the fierce shaking of his strong boys tense body. Neither Lightwood parent had ever seen their son this wound up before.

Sure, things had been rough when Alec had first come out, and the fact that he was dating a downworlder, but when they had observed from afar and saw the change in their eldest son, the way he finally presented himself, his true powerful self filled with confidence and love and with the very warlock that had helped him truly become who he was at his side, there wasn't anything for them to worry about. Their son was one of the strongest shadowhunters known around the world, regardless of his love for a downworlder. No parent could be prouder then the respect their son gained from shadowhunters and downworlders young and old.

'Magnus has disappeared.' Even still saying it, it was like poison to Alec. 'He vanished nearly a month ago. We think by force.' Maryse was at his side instantly, worry clearly evident in her eyes, her battle weary hands cupping his face. Alec could see the worry as plain as day on his mothers face, sometimes still shocked at how close his mother and Magnus were these days. So much so he'd invited her over for dinner and wowed her with his cooking skills. Even her greeting when she'd come over was still so very surprising to him.

'My boys!' Maryse had voiced in a sing-song way which was so unlike the headstrong mother he knew. Even Magnus had been surprised by it, but the smile on his face as he accepted the bottle of wine as a gift and then went about regaling his mother with scandalous adventures throughout history, though the warlock was smart to keep it to the last couple hundred years and not go back any further to reveal his true age. Magnus had even talked animatedly about his Lightwood ancestors and it was such an amazing night that when his mother had left after hugging the both of them, pretty much giving Magnus her blessing and thanks for loving Alec, the shadowhunter had thanked his all powerful warlock wholeheartedly in bed.

'Oh Alec...' Maryse gasped as she pulled her son in for a hug, trying to comfort him as best she could. 'I know we've been hard on you, over you coming out to us and also dating Magnus, but I'm telling you now, we have nothing to do with his disappearance.' Alec looked in his mothers eyes and then over to his father who was nodding his head. 'Your father and I may not be together anymore, but we love our children, and those that our children love. Magnus is like another son to us, though a really old one.' Alec gave a nod of his head, a watery smile reaching his lips as he hugged his mother desperately once more.

'If he's hurt and I'm not there to help him, I'll never forgive myself.' Alec was never one to show weakness, but he'd not slept properly in almost a month and was truly at his wits end. Magnus was so engrained in his entire life that his very existence would never be the same if something truly bad had befallen the warlock.

'We'll find him Alec.'

'We've many contacts that we can get in touch with.' His father was pulling his phone from his jacket pocket.

'No!' Robert paused and looked incredulously at his eldest child. 'Nobody can know. I mean, people do know already, which is too many as it is and rumours have begun to spread. We've tried to fix them, placing out a formal statement that the High Warlock of Brooklyn is currently in Idris at the request of the Clave due to an important downworlder alliance meeting he is needed at, but downworlders are not stupid. We forged a time frame of his return but that has lapsed, nearly two weeks ago. We delayed his return again, but its not going to work, people are talking and the word is spreading. If we don't find something soon, I fear an all out war may happen and the alliances I've worked at, that Magnus and I have worked so hard at, will be broken and deemed unrepairable.'

'Would you like us to speak with the Council on your behalf?'

'Please, can you advise them to stick to the story for now. And whilst you're at it, can you advise them I need to take another leave of absence?'

'Alec...'

'I'm no good to my team, no good to my shadowhunters when he's out there, possibly hurt, and I can't think straight knowing that.'

'We'll advise them of your request for an immediate leave of absence due to a family emergency.'

'Thank you,' Alec was truly grateful in this moment. 'I'm... I'm sorry I accused the both of you.'

'Love does strange things to us Alec.' Maryse cupped her beautiful boys cheek. 'Be safe.'

#

Alec jerked from his thoughts at his mother's soft voice, because it was the last thing Magnus had said to him before he left his loft apartment over a month ago.

His beautiful warlock always told him to be safe, and he usually responded with a 'don't worry' and then he was gone. Only that morning he didn't say a thing. Didn't wish Magnus a good day or a returned proclamation of love like how his boyfriend had purred against his neck. Alec buried his head into his up-drawn knees as he took in some deep breaths. He was the worst boyfriend in the world!

When the perimeter alarms signalled, Alec was up on his feet and down in Ops in the blink of an eye.

"What is it?"

"Possible intruders." One of the security techs voiced as they clacked away at the keyboard before the relevant cameras popped up on screen.

Alec had hoped beyond all hope that a miracle had happened and it would be Magnus, but as he looked at the screens, he felt his heart drop, finally remembering that the wards didn't alarm if Magnus passed through them. He had an open invitation, after all, they were his wards. Though the High Warlock could portal in whenever he pleased, or walk through the wards without them going off, Magnus would always call Alec to let him know he was coming.

Even though Alec's shoulders slouched in defeat, watching the supposed intruders continue to walk through the wards, it is then his eyes caught sight of Catarina! She was walking with an unidentified man at her side, he had a cloak over his head, shielding himself from view.

It was he who had set the alarms off, for Catarina too had an open invite to the Institute, though she never really came unless a fire message from Magnus was sent to her for urgent assistance.

"Thank the angel," Alec mumbled as he bolted towards the entrance, throwing the doors open to the female warlock. "Cat!"

"Alec, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, please, come to my office." Alec escorted them to his office, Jace and Izzy flanking him on both sides as they were quite iffy about the silent and cloaked man at Catarina's side.

Clary was nowhere in sight these days, she having locked herself in Jace's quarters for the past week now, only coming out every now and then for some food, but usually would eat in the room anyway. She was trying desperately to create a new rune to track Magnus down.

They'd all been a bit shocked when she ended up creating a portal rune about a year earlier, but no one had really brought it up since, and they had kind of forgotten about it at the panic of Magnus going missing as that could of helped get them to the warlocks place faster that day.

In truth, Clary was at a loss of what to do. She was not as skilled as Izzy or Jace and she definitely didn't have connections in the Down World like they did and because of that she thought maybe, just maybe luck (or the angel) would be on her side and she could help by creating another rune.

She'd taken her rather brilliant idea to Alec, slipping into his office as he poured his energy into reading books that had the weirdest writing in them.

'Alec...' His pretty blue eyes glanced up at her, not even realising she had been standing there for who knows how long. She was a little stealthy like that, being slender and tiny and slipping into places without being seen by others. Clary had shuffled from foot to foot, unsure how to begin her request. She had watched him in silence, clearly seeing the pain Alec was trying to hide from everyone at how worried and scared he was for his warlock boyfriend. She didn't know how to help except to try and do this. 'I need you to relieve me of duty.'

'What?' He'd been confused at first, until she had told him she was going to try and make another rune, a rune which she could hopefully use to track a downworlder as powerful as Magnus. Clary wasn't exactly confident in her abilities, but Alec thanked her for her efforts regardless of the outcome and surprised the redhead by hugging her.

"I'm sorry I've not kept in touch." Alec broke from his thoughts as they stepped into his office.

When the door finally closed, Alec pulled Cat into a hug, surprising the sorceress for a moment. "I was so worried about you Cat. You didn't tell us what was going on and I thought..."

"I'm alright Alec." She returned the hug before pulling away.

"Have you been able to..." Alec faulted because suddenly a burst of green-gold magic engulfed the room, his blue eyes shifting over to the hooded man behind Catarina, watching as the unknown man, warlock now, lifted his arms and removed the hood of his cloak. Alec blinked at the green skin, the prominent horns and stark white hair. Both Izzy and Jace were just as stupefied as the Head of the Institute.

"The room is secure, now we are free to talk." Alec felt his head tilt as he clearly heard a very British accent.

"Alec, I'd like you to meet Ragnor Fell, High Warlock of London."

"Its a pleasure to..." Alec stopped in his greeting, hand not even getting the chance to extent to the warlock to shake his hand in greeting as hard scrutinising eyes bore into his own, making him go rigid in seconds flat, his shadowhunter senses tingling. He'd never seen eyes so black before, with hints of emerald green, but the warlock had him on edge, even if he seemed to be someone that Catarina knew.

"So this is what all the fuss is about then?" Alec blinked in confusion as Catarina let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ragnor, please, this is hardly the time."

"On the contrary, I think I've all the time in the world to look upon the very plain shadowhunter who has made my friend a love sick fool."

"Excuse me?" Izzy took a few steps forward, teeth bared in anger. "You're a guest here, watch your tongue." A finely shaped eyebrow rose at her authority.

"Izzy, please, let him say what he wants to say since clearly we are all confused right now." When Alec had shifted to his sister, trying to calm her down, it was then black eyes noticed something against Alec's neck and within the blink of an eye he was right in front of the young man, fingers pulling against a rather familiar black cord.

"Don't!" Alec jerked back, blue eyes wide as the cord snapped, breaking from around his neck as it dangled freely within Ragnor's gloved hand.

"Hey!" Jace and Izzy had weapons out and Catarina was in the background, eyes shifting between the armed and very pissed off shadowhunters and one of her dearest and oldest friends and the necklace which she was familiar with currently dangling within his very hand.

"Alec, why do you have that?" Blue eyes shifted to Catarina for a moment before moving back to Ragnor.

"Return it to me." Alec held out his hand, even though he was as tempted as his siblings were at brandishing weapons on this very warlock who was in his Institute, seriously outnumbered, and not just by the three of them. Even though Ragnor had stated the room was now secure, which would mean all video surveillance was probably down, that didn't mean there wasn't an army of shadowhunters outside the door.

"Why do you have this?" Ragnor refused to let go and watched blue eyes shift down to the 'storm-like' swirls in the pendant.

"It was a gift from Magnus."

"You're the one!" Alec wasn't sure if that was voiced in surprise or disdain so he remained rooted to the spot even though his hand was still out, desperate for the necklace back.

It was all he had left in regard to a single trace of his warlock, his protector. He would fight to the death to get it back if needs be.

#

(Some time ago...)

'Magnus, one day you will have to come to terms with that. With what your father bestowed upon you.'

'Not if I can help it.'

'It is only fitting for the one you'll love for eternity to have it.'

'Like that would happen to someone like me.' Magnus shoved the necklace back into its velvet box and secured it in his safe, two of his dearest friends standing at his side as he locked it up tight with triple wards.

'Magnus, there will come a time for you.' Warm brown eyes shifted over to his oldest and dearest friend who knew him inside and out. As the words sunk in, Magnus scoffed as he headed towards his bar cart. 'Don't walk away from me!'

'Ragnor...' Catarina tried to interject as she hated when the two of them fought. There last fight had lasted twenty damn years! There was no way she was going through that again!

'Camille is gone my friend. She was nothing but poison to you. You who is one of the fiercest and most powerful warlocks I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and yet you let her walk all over you. You let her break your heart!'

'What's your point Ragnor?'

'You've closed yourself off for nearly a hundred years now.'

'So?'

'It won't always be like that. Someone will come along and break down those walls you have secured around your heart.' Ragnor gripped Magnus' wrist, not allowing his friend to pull away. 'And when that time comes, when that love comes along, you must do everything in your power to fight for it, protect it with everything you have.'

#

(Back to the present...)

A burst of magic repaired the black cord necklace as Ragnor handed it wordlessly over to Alec, watching the shadowhunter snatch it from his fingers and then placed it around his neck and under his shirt once more, it rejoining his warlock's crystal blue pendant necklace.

"Sorry Alec, Ragnor can be a little bit...prickly."

"You don't say..." Alec continued to eye the warlock in front of him. "Do you have any news?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been in contact but Ragnor and I have been snooping about and we think we know who has Magnus." Alec's eyes lit up. This was the best news in the world to him!

"Then lets go get him!" Alec was already placing on his jacket and paused from picking up his stele when Catarina shook her head at him.

"Its not that simple Alec."

"Why?" He was certain his voice came out in a pitiful whisper. He was desperate to get back his warlock and Catarina was holding out on him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well..." Alec watched the sorceress shift her gaze to Ragnor, clearly wanting him to take over the explanation.

"I DID IT!" Everyone in the room jolted as the door burst open and Clary rushed inside, said door slamming closed behind her once she was inside. The redhead really did look like she hadn't slept in days as she had circles under her eyes, her make-up was a bit smudged and her hair hadn't seen a brush in probably four days.

"How did you break through my wards?"

"You'd be surprised what Clary can do." Alec folded his arms over his chest rather smugly before shifting his gaze to his parabatai's girlfriend. "Did you create a tracking rune for Magnus?"

"Is that what you've been crazily trying to do?" Jace questioned, though he was currently being ignored as Alec and Clary were having their own little conversation amongst themselves.

"Oh, um, no I just meant...I was able to create another rune." Clary's emerald eyes frowned up at Alec. "I'm sorry Alec, I couldn't figure out a tracking rune, it just never formed in my head and..." Alec wrapped her up in another hug.

"Its alright Clary, you did your best. Thank you for trying. Magnus would be so proud of his little Biscuit." He listened to her sniffle a little as she truly was gutted she couldn't forge the rune they desperately wanted to trace Magnus. Though when warlocks practically invented tracking, did they make themselves immune from it? "Wait, you're warlocks!" Alec shouted, finally letting go of Clary as he shifted his gaze to Catarina and Ragnor.

"He's a smart one." Catarina whacked her sarcastic friend.

"Warlocks are better trackers then anyone else alive. If I give you something that belongs to Magnus, will you be able to track him?" Though Alec didn't want to admit the fact that he had brought Magnus silk robe back to the Institute with him, to give him comfort, but if it could be used to help them find his boyfriend, then he would take all the teasing in the world from his siblings in order to recover his precious man.

"As I was trying to say before we were interrupted by the little redhead here, its not necessary. I already know where he is."

"Then why didn't you start with that?" Izzy all but growled once more.

"Little Red, tell me more about this rune you've created. I've never heard of a shadowhunter being able to create them." Alec placed his hand against Izzy's forearm, stopping her from moving forward and wanting to pound Ragnor in the face. He was saving her the embarrassment because a warlock could freeze you on the spot before you could even blink twice.

"Oh um, well, its a binding one." Clary scratched at the back of her head, her thoughts jumbled but she let them be known anyway, not even sure if what she was saying made sense. "Like if you want to share strength and power with another and such. I don't really know how it formed really, but I was thinking that I am so not as strong as everyone else and I thought maybe if I had the strength of a vampire or a werewolf or something then I'd totally be up to par with Alec, Izzy and Jace."

"Clary..." Jace was by her side, hand slipping into hers, completely awestruck by his girlfriend and her hidden thoughts.

"So you've created a rune to borrow the strength of another, but not just any other, a downworlder?"

"Oh, um, I didn't place any restrictions on it, at least not that I'm aware of, so I'm sure it can be used on anyone. Like if someone wants to bind with the other, to share their power or their magic or their skills and strength and whatever, then this is probably the rune for it. I think..." Clary scratched at her messy and knotted hair once more.

"So the rune is like an alliance then?"

"Alliance?" Clary tilted her head in deep thought. "Yeah, that's a better name for it. An alliance rune."

"Well that is convenient."

"Why?" Clary was still a bit confused as to who this warlock was since she'd come late to the party and all that.

"We'll need it and some other downworlders you trust to get us there."

"Get us where?" Alec interjected.

"Edom." Blue eyes widened instantly.

"Why the hell would we go there?" Izzy blew her top.

"Because my friend is there."

"Your friend who'll help us find Magnus resides in Edom?" Clary was royally confused now.

"No, my friend is Magnus, and he is there and we need to get him out before Edom consumes him whole."

"Magnus is in Edom?!" Alec cringed at the shrieks from his sister and Clary though his heart was pounding at this news. "What the hell is he there for?"

"Clearly he's not there on a holiday." Ragnor sarcastically responded. "Edom is the last place he'd ever want to be since his father resides there."

"Magnus' father is in Edom!?" Another bellow from the girls came simultaneously. Alec shifted his gaze to a rather quiet Jace who seemed to be taking this all in. Alec knew his parabatai was watching him closely, watching him for signs as to whether he was shocked at this news, but of course Alec wasn't.

"Catarina, are these really Magnus' friends?"

"Yes Ragnor, they are. And they would do everything in their power to protect him, but you and I both know he keeps things to himself because he doesn't want to scare those that he loves away." Catarina shifted her gaze about the room. "And he really does love you, even you Jace, no matter how much danger you placed Alec in over the years." She gave the smirking blonde a wink at that.

"So why is this one not surprised about talks of Edom?" Ragnor bore his black eyes over at Alec.

"He's my boyfriend so of course I would know of Edom. And I do know some of Magnus' past. Maybe not all of it, but I know enough. I know what happened to him when he was a child. I know who his father is and I'm telling you now, if he is the one that has taken Magnus against his will, then he's going to pay with his life." Ragnor arched an eyebrow at that. "No one takes my warlock from me." The room fell silent as black eyes bore into fiery blue.

"Well alright then." Ragnor clapped his hands and then shifted his gaze back to Izzy, pointing rather rudely at her. "You, Spitfire, got any downworlders you trust?"

"A couple..." Izzy voiced a little wearily. "Why?"

"No one without some form of demon or downworlder blood in them can cross into Edom, but with the little redheads alliance rune, looks like we can all go once you get another two downworlders here to assist. Oh what fun this is going to be!"

Alec watched Catarina roll her eyes as Izzy began to send off her fire messages. Once they were sent she was on her phone but it was all crackly which meant Ragnor had reapplied his wards to the room after Clary had broken through them.

"Can you lower your wards so I can contact the Ops Centre to ensure the entrance of our guests?"

"Izzy, who'd you invite?" Jace asked as his sister speed dialled the Ops Centre.

"Two guests, downworlders, will be arriving post haste. One will arrive on foot and the other will automatically portal into the office so when the alarms occur just switch them off. Alec has given authority to allow their entrance."

"No I haven't." Izzy poked her tongue out at her brother.

"Their names are Meliorn of the Seelie Realm and Raphael Santiago from the Children of the Night will portal into the office due to it being daylight and we cannot wait until evening." Izzy clicked off her phone and found several pairs of eyes on her. "What?"

"Just how well do you know them Izzy?" Jace scoffed in questioning his smirking sister.

"Iz, seriously?"

"What?" She proclaimed innocently as she placed her hands on her hips. "Not together at least..." Clary blushed red as she finally caught on.

"I like this one." Ragnor grinned, even if Izzy gave him a slight glare, still on guard and unsure about the High Warlock of London. "Its going to be fun to see Raphael's face when he sees me."

"No it won't." Catarina complained as she sat down in one of the plush chairs in the office. "Might as well sit down, we don't know how long they'll be."

"Anyone care for a drink?" Ragnor's green-gold magic crackled at his finger tips.

"I'll have a beer." Catarina voiced nonplussed as she threw her head back as she seriously could fall asleep any minute now. Much like the Head of the Institute, from what she could tell just by looking at Alec, she'd not slept a wink since Magnus went missing either.

"Its 10 in the morning." Clary questioned the woman.

"Its always happy hour somewhere my dear." Ragnor and Alec's eyes locked as they quoted the same precious and very absent man.

Before the warlock could even make comment and even before Catarina could take a sip of her beer there was knocking on the office door. With a wave of his hand, Ragnor dropped his wards once more and one downworlder stepped inside.

"Isabelle?" His dark eyes locked onto the voluptuous shadowhunter.

"Hi Meliorn!" She waved at him. Before she could say much else a fire message fluttered towards her and she caught it in seconds before it burst into flames after she read the message contained inside. "Catarina, can you conjure a portal which is linked to the Hotel Dumort so Raphael can portal in?" She was moving about the office and closing the thick curtains before placing on a couple of lamps. It didn't take long for a very familiar man to step through the portal, he looking a little tired, it was morning after all, but still as immaculate and handsome as ever.

"You said you were in danger." Raphael frowned whilst looking Isabelle over when his eyes locked on her. There was nothing wrong with her.

"Oh, yeah, about that..." Alec looked incredulous at his sister. She just lied her ass off to a Seelie Knight and the Head of the New York Vampire Clan! "We have a problem and you gentlemen could be our saving grace."

"What are you doing here?" Raphael currently ignored a now frowning Izzy as he finally noticed the green warlock in the room.

"Oh my Sweet Boy, it has been too long!"

"You don't get to call me that! Ever!" Raised eyebrows looked between a pissed off vampire and a smirking warlock.

"I know, I know, only your Padre can call you that." Alec knew exactly who they were talking about and finally remembered he hadn't even asked Magnus about his relationship with the vampire! "Put those fangs away." Ragnor admonished Raphael with a flourish of his hand. "Magnus would not like us fighting."

"You started it." Raphael snapped back, almost sounding like a child.

"Isabelle, why have I been summoned when clearly nothing is wrong with you?" Meliorn's calm and unemotional voice cut the tension in the office.

"Magnus is in danger." Meliorn only blinked while Raphael's fangs appeared once more at this news.

"How does that affect me?"

"Meliorn," Both Alec and Jace watched their sister with wide eyes as she worked her seductive magic on the Seelie Knight, hand on his forearm, innocently rubbing up and down. "Remember that time you refused treatment, wanting to punish yourself? I couldn't bare to see you like that so I asked Magnus for one of his healing potions. This is your chance to thank me for helping to cure you and also repay a debt to Magnus for actually mixing the potion that saved your Seelie ass."

"Isabelle..."

"Its a nice ass."

"Seriously Iz!" Jace snapped and she waved him off as though telling him to leave if he didn't like what he was seeing or hearing.

Alec on the other hand was wondering if he should take notes on seduction. He could seriously use some techniques on how to one up Magnus. Though Alec was sure that was unlikely to happen when his warlock had been around for over 800 years and knew all the tricks of the trade as it was.

"Alright," The Knight folded to her charms and then big brown eyes focused on the vampire.

"Don't even try and seduce me Isabelle, its my Padre and that's all I need to know."

"What's a Padre?" Clary piped up.

"Father..." Again Ragnor and Alec locked gazes.

"Magnus is your father?! How the hell is that possible?" The other three shadowhunters blurted out.

"As fun as all this is, shall we get to it and get him back and then you can ask all your question to him?" The room fell quiet. "Little Red, time to get cracking on that alliance rune, we don't have all day."

"Um, its not exactly tried and tested but, who wants to go first?" Clary had her stele out and there were no takers. "Come on guys, its not going to hurt. Um... I don't think it is..." She gave a sheepish grin as Jace looked sceptically at his girlfriend.

"I will," Alec shoved his left hand out to Clary. "And you are pairing with me." His eyes did not leave Ragnor's as the warlock arched his thin eyebrow over at him.

"Ready Alec?" He gave a nod of his head, not needing to tell Clary that he wasn't as convinced as she seemed that this would work, but Alec was desperate. His warlock was in Edom and he was going there one way or another. "Alright its done, now you Big Green." Ragnor burst out laughing at the redhead. "Well it's not like I know your name!" She rolled her eyes as she quickly drew the alliance rune on the warlocks hand. "So, how do you both feel?"

"Nothing is..." Alec faulted as he gazed at his hands, they currently glowing gold-green. "Woah! This is...incredible." He was completely transfixed at the swirling magic crackling against his fingertips. "Is this what Magnus feels all the time?"

"Magic is his very essence. Its everything to him. It binds him to the world, allows him to feel. He has been around a long time after all."

"How long?" Clary asked the green warlock.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is its worked so get drawing Fray." Alec cut off whatever it was that Ragnor was going to say. The High Warlock of London caught on quick to realise that much about Magnus was still a secret to a lot of the people in this room.

With everyone's alliance runes activated, Isabelle was clearly beside herself as she rushed about the office even though it was a small space as her alliance rune was with a very bored looking Raphael. Clary was getting tips from Catarina, having paired with her and Jace was frowning up a storm as he was with Meliorn.

"So what are you good for?"

"You can show her in the bedroom later on." Jace gave him a deadpan look and a side ways glance, his eyebrow arching when he realised the Seelie Knight was being serious!

"Everyone ready?"

"Born ready!" Came Izzy and Jace's comments as Ragnor created a rather intense portal, the vortex of it made everyone stagger, vast amounts of loose paperwork being blown about the room.

"You better click your damn fingers and clean that up when we get back!" Alec demanded as Ragnor did nothing but smirk at him before they all jumped through the portal.

#

**End...?**


End file.
